The Son's Location
by LILforce
Summary: Even after the burning, the murderer's sins still haunt the world, Michael started this road to redemption, and now his son will finish it.


**Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon, i own nothing but the oc's.**

* * *

My name is Michael Afton Jr. Im 22 and I had just moved from my mom's house yesterday, im 6´1, brown haired and have green eyes, im a smart person and a creative one, I very much like everything that's related to robots, I guess it runs in the family, im currently living in Richmond, Virginia.

It was sunny, the birds were chirping, the flowers were colorful and the weather was just fine, I had just finished moving from my mother's apartment, and today marked the first day of my independent life as an adult, but not everything is as bright as it seems, I had a big problem which I needed to solve, and quickly…

I had to get a job.

But first breakfast, I went to the kitchen and made some toasts which I drenched in butter, then after that I put on my black pants, blue shoes and a white t-shirt and went out to a nearby coffee shop, whose owner I actually knew, we were good friends, despite me being 22 and him 53, we had a lot of common ground, he was a neat dude, very open (maybe to open), cracking jokes whenever presented with the opportunity and just generally a nice guy to talk to, when I had something heavy on my mind he always made comforted me and made me feel more confident, he was kind of like the father I never had, even more because my father left me and my mother when I wasn't even born yet.

As I made my way to the place I stumbled across my best friend, Rebecca Rodgers, she looked like she was in a hurry because she almost didn't even notice me.

"Yo, Reby, why the hurry?" I asked her as she puts her hands to her knees and lowers her head panting heavily.

"Hey…*pant* Mickey *pant* sorry." Rebecca said as she rose her head back up to face me, Rebecca was the kind of person you would find in every party in the neighborhood, she was as old as me, but she was much more energetic, like you could drink 10 Red Bulls in row and that you still wouldn't match her energy, she was also a very positive person, but she would sleep like a stone when night time hit, that is unless she had some extra energy, this made me create a theory in which I concluded that Rebecca uses the power of the sun to harvest energy, which in return powered her positivity. "You are not *pant* going to believe this."

"Oh, and what is it?" I raised an eyebrow at her while I smiled, normally when she was this exited it was because 1) She had been invited to a party. Or 2) She had a bit too much to drink, and im not talking about alcohol.

"I GOT A JOB." She raised her arms and hugged me with all her might, did I mention she was pretty damn strong?

"Okay first you're crushing me…" I said as she let go of me, giving an embarrassed smile. "And second, how?"

"I DON'T NOW!" Wait what?!

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked her, the owner couldn't just look at her and be like, you're hired kido.

"It means I don't know, I just walked in there and he told me you're hired kido!" Oh… okay… but that makes even less sense, who would just look at a person and be like yep this is the one without even asking questions about the person, what if Rebecca was a serial killer? That's just poor management.

"Well, regardless, congratulations on your job. Where is it?"

"Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria!" WHAT?

"WASN'T THAT PLACE CLOSED FOR GOOD?" I asked her, I hadn't heard of Freddy Fazbears for a while, the last placed burned down not a month ago, not like I really cared, I only steeped foot in the place once, and that was three months ago, but I didn't know it still existed.

"It was, but another company bought it, and re-opened it, and im their first security guard." Rebecca said as she crossed her arms showing some pride in her job. "By the way, they are also re-opening Circus Baby's Pizza World, and I heard they need technicians…"

"No" I already knew were she was going with this. I didn't hate the franchise, but those places just seemed like Anti-Afton built, I mean not only was it where William killed his victims, but my uncle and aunt, who were just children at the time, were killed by the animatronics, Baby's was no different, matter of fact, my aunt died there when Baby herself went rogue or something, again I have nothing against the place, but I just don't feel like I would last long there.

"Oh come on Michael, it's Baby's everyone's second favorite kid's establishment!" Rebecca groaned as she threw her arms to the floor "besides you're the best when it comes to robotics, it's in your blood!"

"I don't care, I would prefer living, thank you." I said crossing my arms, stating that I was finished with this conversation.

"Fine" Rebecca said, she was now pouting, maybe I should ask her something else to change the topic.

"Well, what's the company's name?"

"Fitzgerald Robotics! And I tell you another thing, don't worry I won't let any children out of MY sight, there won't be another psycho killing chil…" Rebecca stopped her midway, realizing that it closer to home I would like. "Ummm… Michael?"

I was looking at the ground, reminding me that I had the blood of a child murderer deeply disturbed me, I know it's just the past and he's dead, but it still gets to me, all the people, all the family's he destroyed, I have a fear of my last name, hence why I don't use it very often, I hate thinking that if people knew my last name, I would be nothing more than just the murderer's grandson, that thought kept me awake sometimes. Sometimes it feels like I can hear his victims, I can even hear him sometimes, yelling that he hated Henry and me. Henry was Williams business partner, so I don't get why he would hate him, but even less I don't understand why he hates me, I don't even know him! Maybe he was talking about my father...

"Michael?" I snapped from my thoughts, I looked up to see Rebecca with a worried smile. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up." Rebecca was also one of the few people who knew about my last name.

"I…It's okay… You didn't mean too. I…I'll be seeing you around, stay positive." I said as I made my way back to the coffee shop, honestly I didn't want to go there anymore, but I still had to find a job.

"Im sorry." I heard Rebecca say before she started running again, I can't help but to feel that I screwed up somehow.

I was now at the coffee shop, after talking for a while with the owner I had forgotten about my little "accident", like I said he always found a way to comfort me when I was feeling down.

As I was searching for a job I noticed that there was an article about the re-opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World, it mentioned also that they were in need if a technician, so I guess Rebecca wasn't lying, they really are bringing back the franchise…

"So are you going to apply?" As I looked up a saw a man, he looked to be in his 50s, he appeared to be bald, although the top of his head was covered by a beanie, which was weirds considering it was the middle of August, he had blue eyes and his eyebrows were blonde, so I guessed he was a bald blonde (have no idea how that makes sense), he was wearing a green shirt and a blue cargo pants stained in oil, his shoes were white and they seemed to be stained in oil as well.

"Oh… No, im not a big fan of the franchise." I answered the man shyly as he sat next to me.

"Why's that?" The man asked, it disturbed me a bit on how naturally this guy talked to me, it was like he already knew me or something.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked the man starting to get more uncomfortable.

"Oh, no not at all, im sorry I haven't even introduced myself, im…" as he was about to reveal his name the man received a phone call which he answered, I could hear his conversation, although not on purpose.

"Yes…Good news? Oh thank God, is she ready? Wonderful, I'll be right there." The man stood up and left the shop, but before that…

"Just one thing Michael." I looked at him with shock, how did he know my name? "Leave the demon to his own demons, rest your own soul."

As I looked at the man leave the coffee shop my mind was wrestling with what the man had said, not only did he know my name, he seemed to know about William, which meant that he also knew about my family… Rest my own soul?

* * *

I made my way to the warehouse with haste, when I got there I was greeted by two men dressed as technicians, these were from Freddy's.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, the animatronic has been fully repaired and reprogrammed, she is already awake." One of the technicians said as I entered the facility and headed towards the elevator.

"So, she's no longer hostile. Did you take care of the others too?" The elevator had stopped and requested the password to the repair room, which I entered.

"Yes sir." The other man said. "We wiped all memories they had of the Scooper and Ennard, except hers as you requested, we also took away their kidnap protocol."

"Good Job." We were now approaching the repair room where she was being held, Circus Baby. "Gentlemen, I'll take care of the rest myself."

The men, while at first hesitant, complied, leaving me alone underground.

I entered the room to find the ringleader herself, while activated and conscious of where she was, she remained in the reparation table, either by her choice or because the technicians deactivated her lower body, which if the former was true, it was wise, we wouldn't want a rogue animatronic, at least not again. I roamed the room for a while, there were many tools and pieces lying in the ground, amidst the pieces there was a long claw, seemed sharp enough to cut me in half, I can only imagine what Michael had to put up with in that prison, not only her but the others also.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" I looked back to see the humanoid animatronic looking at me, although it couldn't see me well as her body couldn't move. Her voice was calm and soothing perfect for a child, and to trick people, but at the same time it was cold and full of sadness. "Did nobody teach you good manners?"

"Hello Baby, sorry for barging in uninvited." I took off my beanie to reveal a big bite mark in my frontal lobe "Im Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"That's okay, just don't do it again." As I examined the animatronic better I could see that she had white skin with red cheeks, she had red-haired pigtails and red lipstick, she also wore a red dress (at least I think it is), her eyes glowed blue, and she always had smile on her face, it creeped the shit out of me. "That look like it hurt." She said obviously talking about the bite mark.

"Oh! This? It's nothing…" I said as I rubbed my head, looking down of the ground, while I had come to terms with my accident and made peace with the animatronics before they had been scraped, I still cringed thinking about the accident, if Michael hadn't been there I'd been dead a long time ago, thinking about those animatronics always gave me mixed feelings, on one hand, I probably had the worst years of my life working there, countless trips to therapy and almost a trip to the mental asylum aren't fond memories I would like to keep, on another hand, it was also the best years of my life, I had made my first friend in Michael, and after some confusions were cleared, the animatronics, the same things that tried to kill me, became good friends of mine, they were actually pretty nice when they weren't trying to stuff us into a suit.

I regained focus on the matter on hand and stared back at Baby, putting on my beanie back. "But that's not why we're here."

"Then why are we here?" Baby asked as she tried to at least raise her upper body from the table.

"I have a business proposition for you." I said, crossing my fingers from my back that she would accept, or at least think about it.

"A business proposition?" Baby eyes raised in intrigue at what I said, she looked away from me for a couple of seconds before looking back, at least she could move her head. "I'm listening."

Oh thank God!

"Well, you see Circus Baby…"

"Just call me Baby." She interrupted me, taking me a bit in surprise, but I cleared my throat and continued.

"You see Baby, you may not have noticed it, but you are in warehouse, more specifically, this warehouse is property of Fitzgerald Robotics."

"Fitzgerald Robotics?" Baby interrupted again.

"Uhm… well yes, it was actually used to be Afton Robotics, but I bought the company and I thought it would be weird if it was still called Afton Robotics, after all im not an…"

"Jeremy, I don't want to know about your company's story, tell me more about proposition." Baby interrupted yet again, I was starting to get annoyed.

"But you… Nevermind." I shrugged off and continued to tell her about my offering, I pulled a chair near her and sat on it.

"Baby… I'm bringing back Circus Baby's Pizza World!" I said with as much excitement as I could and doing a lot of hand gesture. "And I want you to be the sta…"

"No." She said not even giving me a chance to finish what I was going to say.

"What!? BUT WHY!?"

"I've seen enough bloodshed as it is, I would rather be scraped and left in an alley then having to kill another child." Circus Baby says as she looks down from the table while still smiling she was clearly sad, indicated by her eyes. "Besides, it isn't the same without them…"

"But that's it, you will be reunited with your old crew!"

"What?!" Baby said in shock, "No! That's impossible they died in that fire, they were all turned into an inseparable monstrosity, **don't lie to me**!" Baby said, now angry at me, she seemed to try to lunge at me, but her body couldn't move.

"Yes they're bodies are gone, but not they're memories." I said as I pulled four memory chips from my pockets. "We have already built them new bodies, we didn't make many chances to they're designs, we just need to pop these in them and it will be like they were never scooped."

"R…Really?"

"For real."

There was a shine in Baby's eyes and for once she seemed happy, it was the first time since I had seen her like this, the sheer positivity she emitted made smile a little bit, I could see why she was popular with kids back in the day, William may had been a bastard, but I'll give him credit, he knew how to build his animatronics. But soon that happiness in her eyes seemed to fade.

"I still can't." Baby said her voice filled with sadness. "Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, and I love entertaining children as much, but I just can't trust myself with them anymore, last time it happened someone died." She said, obviously talking about Elizabeth.

While I wasn't there when it happened, Michael was, and he told me every gruesome detail, from what he had told me it was a memory that forever had haunted him, at least one of many…

"But that wasn't your fault, it was Williams, he killed his own daughter." I said trying to reinsure her.

"Yet her blood is in my hands…" she said, all Baby did was look into the ceiling, I had no idea what she was thinking, I don't even know if she was thinking at all, but if I had to guess I would say she is trying to figure out a way to make things right, to apologize to her, or at least through a family member… wait…. THATS IT!

"What if I told you there's still a way to make things right." I said as Baby turned her head to look at me, she seemed to indicate some sort of shock but at the same time relieve, at least I hoped so, it was hard to know how she was feeling considering she's always smiling.

"There is?" She said, but soon her joy was replaced by doubt. "But how, every Afton family member is dead."

"Not every…" I said as I reminded myself of the kid I had met earlier on the coffee shop, while he didn't admit it, Michael had showed me a picture of the same boy that his girlfriend had gave him, and he looked just like that kid, I just hoped it wasn't one of those weird coincidences. "There is still one left, you remember Michael Afton right?"

"Michael Afton? MICHAEL, YES I DO! Ennard used him as bodysuit for our escape, well, **their** escape." Baby said showing some venom when talking about Ennard, can't blame her though, Mike did tell me he was a dick. "But, Michael is dead, he died for good in that fire."

"Yes he did, but shortly after he died the first time he met a girl…" Baby looked at me in intrigue, but after a while she looked like she had achieved a revelation, she must have put two and two together already.

"Wait… Are you telling me?"

"That's right, Michael had a son, his name is Michael Afton Jr."

* * *

I was sitting in my couch, my search for a job had resulted in nothing so I scrolled the TV for something, or at least a hint of some sorts, unfortunately most of the news was about the FUCKING RE OPENING! But no matter I'll just keep scrolling to the next channel, I mean they can't all be talking abouOH FUCKING HELL! It was the re-opening…

Deciding that I was getting tired of people talking about the re-opening I turned off the TV and just laid into the couch, that was until I got a phone call, it was my mom, I immediately picked it up, and behold it was the lady herself.

"Michael, how are you sweaty?"

"Mom! I'm just fine." I said with a smile on my face, it was always great talking to my mother, she always listened to me and gave me honest and helpful advice whenever I needed it, I remembered as a young boy she would work as a teacher in elementary school, always coming back to work tired and seemingly about to collapse in the floor, yet she always had time for me, I was a priority for her, and I always felt like I had to return the favor, so I worked hard and studied most of the days, sure that may have costed me friends, except for Reby, but at least I was making my mother proud. But now she's getting hold, and when I get a good job, I plan in returning that favor once and for all, maybe I'll pay her an all expenses free trip to Italy or France.

"Hey have you heard the news?"

"News what ne…" I stopped dead in my sentence praying to God.

"Haven't you heard?" Mom please.

"They are re-opening…" MOM PLEASE NO!

"Circus Baby's Pizza World!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK ALLLL!" I cried as I laid my face on the arm of the couch, then turned to face upward and covered my face with a pillow.

"Michael?! What's wrong?"

"Sorry it's just that," I took a deep sigh "It's all I've been hearing today, Rebecca, the posters, the weird man, the newspapers, the TV, it's everywhere, it's like an epidemic!"

"Maybe it's a sign." My mother said as she giggled through the phone.

"Mom, not you too." I said getting annoyed as I stood up from the couch.

"Oh come on sweaty, it's like you have Fazphobia or something!" Fazphobia? I guess my mother liked the locations or something because she seemed insulted by my reaction, I guess it's because dad worked there, and she hopes that I'll follow his footsteps or something, maybe if I knew the guy I would but I don't even know who he is all I know is that his name is Michael. "Seriously why are you so afraid of that place?"

"Im not afraid, im…. Afraid." I sighed as I looked down at my floor. "Mom look at my family's history with the place. My Gramps was a serial killer using the place as leverage for his murders, my uncle had his head crushed by one of the animatronics and my aunt got clawed by another one and my dad is practically nonexistent in my life, of course im afraid."

There was some silence for a while, I was sweating a bit not knowing if I said something I shouldn't and after a while I thought she had just hanged up, but then a heard a sigh from the other side.

"I know what happened, but do you really believe there's some curse that every time some man named Afton comes to the place shit hits the fan? Come on I taught you better than that." My mother laughed a bit and I joined alongside her, I guess it was a bit silly, but that uneasy felling never retreated. "Besides, all those things happened because or a) the animatronics had bad wiring, or b) your grandfather was being a piece of shit. Don't let a family name change you, I think this is you call, not only are you a robotics genius, but the ads have been everywhere liked you said."

I reflected on what my mother said, she was right, it was silly to define myself by just my name, not only that but fear my own name when nobody else did. I had taken Robotics because I liked it, but now with the re-opening it all seemed to align, I need a job ASAP, and I guess this will be the place.

"Look honey, no matter what choice you make, I will give my honest support and opinion. I have to go okay? I love you."

"I love you too Mom." It was the last thing I said before hanging up and laying the phone beside me, I began to reflect on our talk when my phone tinged again, this time it was an unknown number, I hesitated at first but eventually I picked up and prayed it wasn't a prank call.

"Hello? Hello Hello!" The voice said, it seemed familiar.

"Uhm…Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald owner of Fitzgerald Robotics, am I talking to Michael Afton Jr?"

"Oh, yes you are. "I cringed a bit at the sound of my last name, I then heard the men who was Jeremy celebrate and saying something like "It's him".

"Mister Afton, would you like to work as a technician for Circus Baby's Pizza World?"

* * *

 **Ok, one thing before we start, this whole timeline is confusing af, therefore all the events that happened before are acording to what i think and what may fit the story better so to recap:**

 **Michael Afton = Mike Shmidt = Fritz Smith = "Eggs Benedict" = Fnaf 3 Protagonist**

 **William Afton = Springtrap**

 **Crying Child = Cassidy Afton**

 **Timeline of events: FNAF 4 - FNAF SL - FNAF 1 - FNAF 2 - FNAF 3 - FNAF SIM (I know Fnaf 2 was the prequel to Fnaf 1 but i did this to fit in the story better.)**

 **As to how Michael had a son i'll mention it in a future chapter,**

 **Now that we got that out of the way enjoy the story!**


End file.
